Various systems and methods exist for using optical instruments to measure position in a three-dimensional space. These systems and methods may convert the position measurements into digital form and plot the measurements over time to trace various shapes and forms. For example, these systems may operate as a digitizing pointer held by hand and used to trace structures for reverse-engineering, sizing purposes, medical procedures, or motion tracking.